


Nine-Tailed Wonder

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Inari, Love, Maledom, Monster Girl, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Romance, mamono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Ninetails is not a Pokémon you can capture in a slave market with a Poké Ball.





	Nine-Tailed Wonder

On request by an anonymous Literotica user.

_This message contains feedback for:  
This feedback was sent by: Anonymous _

_Comments:_

_Hi, i have read alot of mamono stories. I notice they usually come in 2 flavors._

_1\. romantic (guy fall in love with monstergirl)  
2\. femdom (human get defeat, capture, enslave, raped by mostergirls) it can become loving femdom eventually. _

_The first 2 are good and enjoyable in their own merit. But i think there can be a 3rd type category, one that is less explored._

_3\. Humanity come out on top._

_In an alternate world humanity triumph(with their coordination teamwork, industriousness, scientific innovation) over the monstergirls(unorganized, physically superior) race and established dominance.  
The reason I came up with this senario is because humanity is always losing. Even in the Canon monstergirlencyclopedia universe, humanity is losing territory; losing land, female population is being converted into monstergirl, losing net population in general. _

_I think this is an interesting take on the monstergirl story one that more creative and unique from the norms. It also has alot of potential for a long story or series of short stories set in an alternate universe._

_Also how hard humanity dominated could be up to you, whether mamono are second class citizen or slaves in a human dominated dystopia. Humans probably cement their dominance and maintain their control of the world through the used of some tech/ magic._

_I was wondering if you could put your writing skills to the the test, and try to add more variety into the MGE genre._

 

_NOTE: As a response to this request, I’ve decided to start with a short story with some maledom of an inari which as romantic as I can make it. The official Monster Girl Encylopedia states that the monster girls will use whatever means possible to obtain the one man they want, whether in or out of a harem, whether it’s conquering and dominating humans, becoming submissive depending on a man’s tastes, allowing themselves to be sold in slave markets, or even disguising themselves as humans and living among them normally, only revealing their true selves after they’ve found a man for themselves. If I can get more feedback and plots on these types of stories, it would be a big help._

 

_Fetishes: maledom, gentle sex, love, romance_

 

_Tags: monster girl encyclopedia, monster girl, mamono, inari_

 

The conquered women all stood near the wall. The market was open and the buyers were ready for another round of buying and selling to take place.

The slave master walked forwards and stood at one end of the line. He blew his whistle. ‘Remain in line and look pretty! You’ll be fetching a good price today and might even get a good home depending on whom you be nice to, so move your pretty asses!’

The girls lined up along the wall, some sulky, some excited and ready to be taken to their new homes. There was an outbreak of whispering and giggling among them, a few of the girls snorting in disdain at the thought of how cruel and uncaring their new owners would be, and the others reassuring them with headpats and hugs that just because they had been conquered didn't mean their owners wanted to mistreat or use them as living sex toys. Besides, it was quite possible to conquer anyone with a heart using the clearly incontestable power of love and the gentle but irresistible force of persuasion. 

Some of the girls were even pushing and shoving at each other, both to show dominance and playfully to annoy the others. They were all in the same unfortunate situation, and they had no idea what was in store for them. 

It was the late twenty-first century, and the war between monster girls and humans was in its death throes. The conquerors had already annexed most of the territories of the vanquished as they could, and only a few places left where they were putting up a half-hearted last-ditch effort to stop themselves losing their pride and honour in the annals of history, but they and the victors already knew who was winning. Anyone who had been losing territories as quickly as the subjugated army and who had already lost over half their land within a few months of fighting, even while using skimpy outfits or fighting completely naked and using their skills in seduction and pole dancing on the battlefield to distract and conquer their enemies, hadn’t got a ghost’s chance of defeating them.

The monster girl army had almost lost every single piece of territory in their clutches to the humans, and they were about to have every last portion of land they owned taken over by the humans in the a few weeks. The worst part was how easily it had happened. Thanks to their unmatched knowledge of technology and biological warfare, the humans had managed to take over almost every facet of the monster girl’s life, starting with their homes, and moving on to their provinces. Soon, they had all disappeared into human hands.

A man walked up to the women lined up near the wall. He was of average height and build, and was wearing fairly ordinary clothes. The look in his eyes was that of royalty, however, and you could tell that if you crossed him or even passed a stupid comment about his appearance or behaviour, you might not live to see the light of the day.

The slave master bowed to him respectfully as he approached. While he was looking at the monster girls, the slave master began his sales spiel.

‘We’ve got several kinds of monster girls of all kinds here, trained to cater to all the fetishes and dreams you could possibly have,’ he said, sweeping his hand across the line of waiting mamono. ‘If you prefer scaled girls, we have several lizardmen with salamanders,’ — he indicated where they were standing, somewhere to the left of the line — ‘and we even have dragons, wyverns, jabberwocks, and wurms if you like them.’ He indicated a cold, poker-faced dragon standing with her hands folded, a disinterested jabberwock who was leaning back against the wall with one foot against it, a wyvern who seemed to be having trouble flying judging from how much she was flapping her wings while floating a couple of feet off the ground, and a chubby-faced, cute wurm who appeared very young for her twenty years. The man gave her an amused look, ignoring the rest, and looked ahead as the slave master kept talking. 

‘Also, we’ve got a few fluffy ones, like the yeti here.’ He indicated a monster girl with white, fluffy fur and a gentle, sweet smile on her tanned face. Her whole body was tanned as well, with some muscle tone on her stomach and legs. She blew him a kiss and held out her arms for a hug, but the man simply gave her a raised eyebrow and walked a little ahead to the next group of monster girls, who were a jar demon, an alice, a baphomet, and an assortment of cute lolis. ‘Here, we have some cute ones who want an onii-chan to call their own, and they’ll fight each other for dibs on you if you like watching that. We also have given each and every girl her own personality, including warm, cold, indifferent, sweet, younger, older, MILFy, and whatever else you like. There’s yandere, kūdere, tsundere, and dandere, as well as every -dere inbetween. They can have multiple personalities’ — he showed a chimaera consisting of a goat, lion, lamia and dragon who seemed proud, jealous, confident and drunk all at once, — ‘and we can give you one of those yandere types mixed with tsundere too’ — he showed another chimaera who was made up of several shifting bodies with faces: a shirohebi having blue flames in her hands and a crazy grin on her face, a jinko who appeared to be uninterested in anything at all, but who was glancing at the man out of the corner of her eye repeatedly as if hoping he would pick her, a sad-looking oomukade who had her arms half-raised in the air with a pleading expression on her face, and a satyros who was holding up a bottle of sake while jerking her hand towards herself and giving the man a saucy wink. His cold glare didn’t have any effect on her, since she began pouting at him, sometimes like a human supermodel, sometimes like a sulking child, and slipping her fingers between those of her other hand to show she just wanted to hold his hand, not get him drunk and take advantage of him when he was passed out — at least, until it actually happened. 

‘We can even give you the types of monster girls who are dominant and take control of everything by wresting it from you — or they can beat the shit out of you if you don’t give in.’ He gave a rather evil grin and raised his hand, palm up, towards an eight-foot tall amazoness who was sharpening her blade with a rock, casting glances of pure hate around the place, both at the slave master and the monster girls around her. When her eyes fell on the new buyer, she gave him a disgusted glance while raising her sword and making the rock slide across the sharp edge with a horrible screeching of metal on stone, then dropped it. She kept her gaze on him as he walked parallel to where she was. As he reached opposite her, she raised her hand, palm-up, and then lifted her sword above it. 

She brought it down with shocking force, the sharp edge hitting her hand. She lifted it up and turned her palm towards him, showing him that no damage had been done. She gave him a wicked smile, closing her hand into a fist and raising her middle finger at him. She wiggled it back and forth, sneering at him, then dropped her sword and raised the other one at him too. After giving him the double bird, she lowered her hands and went back to working on her blade, glancing at him repeatedly out of the corner of her eye with a mixture of disgusted and sultry glances, licking her lips as she thought of beating the crap out of him if he chose her and then forcing him to apologise for no reason. He might even be dressed in nothing but a smile while he cooked her meals every night after she hunted, getting a few swats on his ass if he got her preferences in food wrong, and some more as a reward when he was done. The man gave her an equally disgusted glance as if reading her thoughts, moving on ahead to the next set of monster girls.

‘If you’re not into being a househusband, we have the 3D greenies,’ he went on, showing a group of ogres sitting casually against the wall. ‘They can bear hug you hard enough to break your ribs, or spank you like a piece of meat. And their kind of lovemaking is almost never gentle, unless they’ve had several rounds of rough, hot and dirty sex. They won’t take kindly to you asking them to slow down, it just makes them go at it harder. So as long as you want a waifu who doesn’t listen to your demands and will have her way with you every night, one or even several of them are perfect.’

One of the ogres glanced up lazily at him, and then chuckled. She brought her hand to her naked breasts and dug her fingers in, wincing at the pain from tittytwisting herself. She tweaked her nipple, crushed her own breast, and even slapped it around a few times. She lifted her slightly bruised tit to her lips and wrapped them around the nipple, sucking away at it and looking at him. Her expression clearly showed ‘there’s so much pleasure in pain, innit, boy?’

The man sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked on, deciding that anyone in the ogre family wasn’t for him.

‘Also, we have a pretty good collection here,’ continued the slave master, showing some red onis with a blue one telling them to control how much they were drinking while a buyer was here. ‘They look raucous and uncivilised, but believe you me, they’re actually the gentlest and sweetest of the bunch. Not just how they taste down there’ — he blushed heavily and continued on hurriedly — ‘but they’re actually very gentle and compliant when you get to know them.’ He nodded his head towards the blue oni, who blushed and bowed her head. The red oni sisters weren’t so respectful, however. One gave him a wink and raised her keg at him.

‘Can I give ya a holler?’ she asked, raising it to her lips and taking a huge draught. Sake spilled down her chin on her bra, staining it. The clear liquid spread across her toned stomach, the abs and navel turning shiny and filling up a bit. She saw him staring at her body and grinned, her pointed teeth gleaming. She brought the keg to her stomach and intentionally spilled a little more on it, giggling as his gaze lingered on it. ‘Do ya like it, hun? Maybe you’d like to come over here and … know us a little better?’ She dipped a finger into her navel, circling around the abs sticking out above it, and brought her finger to her mouth. She pushed her finger into her mouth and started sucking, fluttering her eyelashes at him flirtatiously at him. ‘Come on, hun, I won’t bite ya. I only bite when it’s for love. Otherwise … I simply _suck_.’ She allowed her finger to remain at the edge of her mouth as she spoke, and then resumed sucking it like it was a tasty lollipop.

She took her finger out of her mouth and beckoned him closer, curling her finger inwards. ‘You think you want some o’ this?’

The blue oni gave her sister a scandalised look. ‘That won’t get you a nice man to take care of, Aiko!’ She turned to the man and bowed again. ‘I must apologise for my sister’s behaviour, she doesn't usually do this. I hope you can —‘

‘Awwww, none of that, Kamiko,’ said Aiko, wiping her mouth of sake and raising her arms, placing them behind her head. ‘You really don't know how to have fun, so you can take all the nerdy guys.’ She looked at the man, a naughty grin spreading across her face. ‘You can go ahead and pick me without problem. We’ll get drunk, get down and dirty, and then wake up to repeat it all over again. And I promise I won’t make your house smell like booze, no one will know what we do. What do you think?’

She grinned widely at him and held out her hand, taking another swig from the bottle. Her expression turned into a slight scowl and look of disappointment as someone else stepped in front of her.

The monster girl looking at the man now looked like a fox with a human face. Long, golden hair framed a soft, benign face with a small, cute button nose which was very human, not ending in a snout like a fox’s. Her ears were also like a fox’s, sticking straight up out of her head and a bit furry around the tips. The most curious feature she had was a bunch of fluffy, soft tails behind her, adding up to nine in number. They waved around her like a fan, soft enough to stroke and yet strong enough to bind the strongest person or even a monster girl as strong as an ushi-oni.

‘Ohio,’ she said politely, bowing to the man. ‘My name is Tomoko, and as you can see, I’m an inari. I know you haven’t seen many of the monster girls here, but I’m here to ask you to take me with you. It’s not because I’ve been here for too long or for the sake of pity, but because I can see our compatibility is perfect. If you don’t believe me —‘

‘Call me Masaaki,’ said the man, placing his hands palm-in-palm behind his back. ‘And I’ve heard of this power of mamono, which is very hard to believe. How is it even possible to magically know who's right for you and who isn’t?’

Tomoko smiled politely and reached out her hand, taking Masaaki’s in her own. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

‘It’s hard to believe when you haven't experienced it, of course,’ she said, slipping her fingers between his. ‘If you just relax, you can see it for yourself. I can channel this realisation through you if you’re willing to let me do it. Are you ready?’

Masaaki frowned. ‘What? You can show me how you realised I’m apparently the one for you? I mean —’

His words were cut off as a pulse of demonic energy passed through to him from Tomoko’s body. He gasped and doubled over, then realised that it was an involuntary reaction from thinking that it was an electric tingle. Although that was exactly what it felt like. He felt his knees become weak, his vision blurry, and his nerves tingled. His body felt on fire, like he was melting. He felt her fingers slipping out of his and clutched at them, not wanting to let go. Clearly, her body was creating a sort of reaction in him, and he wanted to know more. He moved closer, wondering how she could channel this kind of desire in a stoic, warlike man of his calibre. He had never felt the need for love or companionship; his swords, hatchets, other weapons and books did that well enough for him. But this woman — mamono — was setting fireworks off in his mind and heart. Something told him it could be a trap or her magic was fucking with his senses, but he was too lost in the sensation to care.

Tomoko giggled. ‘Is that a bag of gold in your pocket, or are you just happy to buy me?’

Masaaki blinked. He was clutching her in his arms like he would never let go, and his head was in her breasts, rubbing against them through her kimono. While modest, it showed enough cleavage to set his mind racing with thoughts of diving into them and nuzzling like a baby. He made his decision and turned to the slave master. 

‘I’ve chosen my purchase,’ he said decisively. ‘I want her. I mean, er, I want to buy her. What’s her price?’

Tomoko and the slave master chortled a little at his slip, and looked at each other. They exchanged nods and some incomprehensible signals, and then looked at him.

‘Since you like each other so much, she’s half price,’ said the slave master. ‘Two hundred guilders.’

Masaaki tossed him a small bag of gold from his pocket, holding Tomoko’s hand and leaning against her breasts. ‘That’s three hundred, keep the change. Good day, friend.’

The slave master blinked in surprise as his new buyer and purchase went down the street. He had some enthusiastic buyers and monster girls who wanted a particular man once or twice, but none seemed to be a couple like this one. It felt as if they were a long-lost husband and wife who were simply paying the price for their freedom and the chance to be together again.

He shrugged and moved away from the line of monster girls. Some of them look up, startled, while the rest kept playing with sticks or their weapons as he raised his voice and started calling out to passing people. 

‘Mamono for sale, all kinds, all personalities and ready to fulfil all fetishes! Whether you want a maid, to be turned into a maid, have a companion to talk to on those long, lonely nights when you can’t go out, have a sex slave to get rid of your frustrations or be used as a sex slave like you know you were born to be, we have it all! Fetishists, this is your chance to get whipped and owned by a dark elf! Male submissives, we have ways to make you submit to an amazoness’s muscles and headlocks! Whatever it is you want, come on here and try it out! Mamono for sale!’

He cleaned his throat at the end, and sighed. 

‘I really wish they would be sold faster, honestly,’ he groaned. ‘I hate having to repeat that all the time. Anyway …’

 

*******************

Tomoko and Masaaki walked back to his home, not talking much, but with enough unsaid between them to bloom into an unspoken understanding. Masaaki unlocked his front door as they reached it, leaning in to give Tomoko a gently kiss on her pale, white shoulder coming out of her kimono.

Tomoko giggled. ‘You know you’re a naughty boy, don’t you? But it’s okay, I do want to see how compatible we are in more ways than one. Let's see your castle.’

Masaaki raised his eyebrows. ‘I live in an ordinary home.’

‘A man’s home is his castle, and we’ll be the king and queen, dear,’ she said, swinging the door open and looking in. She gave a small gasp and walked inside, turning around and beckoning him inside with a smile.

Masaaki stood back, chewing his lip at her change from saucy talk on the way back to romantic speeches which couples normally gave each other when they were together for years. He shook his head as if to clear it, then stepped in.

Maybe he was overthinking this. He recalled how he had felt when she took his hand. If their compatibility was to be judged from that encounter, they had already been together raising seven kids.

He walked behind Tomoko, explaining the various features and functions of the home like the fridge, oven, air conditioners and electric stove. She exclaimed at everything and marvelled at how humans lived, appreciating his home with a fervour which warmed Masaaki’s heart.

The way she clapped her hands as she listened to him demonstrate how to use the oven, taking out some chicken from his freezer and marinating it with salt, onions, tomatoes and turmeric, then putting it in to cook was just adorable. While it was cooking, he showed her around the rest of the kitchen, explaining how to use each ingredient and how it would be useful. She claimed that she didn’t understand anything about cooking since mamono could eat anything raw, an idea which made him ill on the inside. He dismissed that too and watched her eyes light up when he cracked a couple of eggs into his frying pan and showed her how the consistency and colour changed as it was fried. 

She offered to put in the onions and peppers for the omelette being made. When he handed her the ingredients, she used her claws to shred everything to bits before adding them to the pan, humming happily under her breath. He wondered what kind of strength and secrets she possessed if she could do that with what looked like normal fingers. He showed her how to stir the omelette and keep an eye on the oven to check if anything was burning. The way her face glowed as she learned something so simple yet new to her made his kokoro go doki doki just for her.

Fifteen minutes later, the food was cooked and served. He had showed her how to use the oven glove to take out the food to ensure she wasn’t burned. She might have tolerated the heat being a mamono, but he didn’t want to take the risk. Those pretty hands were far too delicate to burn. Or at least, looked delicate.

They sat together next to each other on the set table. After distributing the food into their respective plates, they decided that feeding each other would be more fun than eating normally. They broke off pieces of chicken and omelette and fed it to each other, switching to their fingers when they felt it wasn't intimate enough. In spite of himself and his usually stern, reserved demeanour, he felt his face relax into a smile whenever she ate a piece of chicken or omelette from his fingers and sucked them clean. The way she closed her eyes while literally eating out of his hands was so cute. He watched her face as she chewed and swallowed the last morsel, his heart melting at the change in pace. From strangers to gropers in no time.

They got up, lifting the dishes from the table and walking to the sink. As he put his in and stepped aside for her to place her own so that they could start scrubbing, she did something else. She placed her plate inside and took his hand. She looked up at him shyly, her eyelids lowered and her mouth forming a shy smile. She sighed, and looked up at him with an obvious effort.

‘I-I know this is sudden by human standards,’ she said. ‘But-but I think I’ve shown you we’re compatible, and-and I want to see how much more we might be a perfect match. So do you mind if we —?’

Her words are scarce, but her behaviour and eyes spoke volumes. Masaaki felt his heart wring itself out with emotion, though he didn’t know if he could call the emotion love or not. He was willing to find out and risk it, however.

Wordlessly, he took her hand and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the washing up for later. They both walked to his bedroom hand in hand, ready to explore the delights of forbidden love. The Order was still spreading rumours about what strumpets each and every monster girl was and how they led men astray, but Masaaki had never believed them and wasn’t about to start now.

They went inside the bedroom and closed the door. Masaaki turned around to see Tomoko with her kimono slipping off her shoulders, now bare and exposed to the air. She had turned around, apparently too shy to show him the sight of her undressing. The kimono slipped off her body and fell to the floor. She turned around, blushing hotly, and walked towards him, her hands covering her breasts. She had a pair of silky thong panties on and nothing else.

‘I-I want you to know this is something I never did before,’ she said, her gaze never leaving the floor, along with that blush. ‘I hope it isn’t a problem, I heard that some humans like virgins and some want a bit of experience to match theirs. If there’s anything you prefer, I under—‘

Masaaki cut her off by grabbing her wrists and pulling her into a deep, tender kiss, his arms holding her close. She let out a little ‘mmmph!’ as her breath was cut off with the invasive kiss. His tongue explored her mouth as she stood frozen, the sensations new and electric to her. He broke the kiss and looked at her in the eye, his hands on her shoulders.

‘I don’t care at the moment,’ he said, taking her hands and moving them away from her breasts. She let out a cute squeak and tried to bend over to hide them, but he held her firmly and let his eyes feast on her topless body. Her face was fiery red like a tomato, and her eyes were shut with her face turned away. She was too ashamed of her body and his judgement to look at him as he was looking at her. His shirt and pants joined her kimono on the floor as he kept his eyes on those huge, hard nipples of hers, enjoying the sight of her being so aroused and yet shy. He slipped his underwear down too, sliding his legs out of it, and took her chin, gently turning her face to his. She had her eyes shut, but when he tickled her she laughed and giggled, begging him to stop. She opened her eyes to look him in the face, and the blush returned. She looked at him with somewhat fearful eyes, wondering what he thought of her. He smiled reassuringly and hugged her close, his hands on her thong to help slip it down. She was so embarrassed and aroused at having his warm, nude body pressed against hers that she just let it happen, giving a small gasp as he placed his fingers on her pussy, rubbing the flesh in circles. She stepped backwards, but he followed her and held her firmly around the waist as he got her off with two fingers. She whimpered softly and reached a hand down to try and push his hand away, but he was too strong and determined. She could only lean her head on his shoulder and let out small cries and gasps of pleasure and embarrassment while his fingers thoroughly explored every inch of her pussy, then slipped two fingers inside. She groaned as he started pumping them in and out a little, and moved her hips against his fingers without realising it, wanting more of that deliciously tasteful feeling and feeling ashamed and annoyed at herself for being a hungry slut. He kissed her on the cheek as he tossed her off. Her pussy was wet and ready, leaving dripping fluids all over his digits.

‘Don't worry,’ he whispered, his lips moving to her shoulder and leaving a trail of wet, sloppy kisses there. She moaned as he lifted her arm and buried his nose into her armpit, making a few sniffing sounds. ‘I won’t judge you for what you did and didn’t do, and I can show you all you want to know. Just let me guide you.’

He pushed her down on the bed, taking his nose out from under her arm, and resumed burying his fingers in her pussy. She let out a cry of surprise and shuddered when his other hand brushed against her painfully swollen, erect clit, three of his fingers stretching her tight pussy to its limits. 

‘You’re so beautiful,’ he whispered, pushing his face against her flat stomach and kissing down it, then moving to her pussy. He kissed it a few times too, then used both hands to open it up. He nuzzled, licked, kissed and teased it until she was begging him to go faster and stop making her say such dirty things even as her body quivered under him, delicious sensations shooting up her spine and muff. He started licking her snatch up and down, her body reacting without control. Her legs wrapped around his head, her hand was on the back of his head, and she was pushing her hips up against him, whimpering as she bit her lip and humped his face. Her embarrassment was evident with her flushed face and heavy breathing, but she seemed to be easing into it.

Masaaki lifted his face from her pussy, his chin drenched with her juices and her wet pussy dripping all over the sheets. He moved his body over hers and lifted his hard cock with a hand, letting her see what it was like. She blushed even more, but raised her hand and stared at the hard boner about to spear her depths.

’S-s-so, is that it?’ she asked quietly. ‘You penis? Do you want me to, uh …’

She made a blowjob gesture, her face glowing brighter as she raised a fist to her mouth and hollowed her cheek while making back-and-forth motions with it. Masaaki took her hand in his and gave her an amused look while she turned her face away. He pulled her face around and shook his head, then grasped his penis and rubbed it against her moist slit. She gave an involuntary groan and grabbed him around the back, pulling him closer to her. He looked into her eyes, rubbing the tip of his cock on her willing, waiting hole.

‘We’ll take it slow, one thing at a time, baby,’ he said, pushing forwards a little and entering her in one smooth thrust. Her resulting gasp was one of pure, unadulterated pleasure with no pain. 

‘See? It wasn't that hard,’ he said, as he pulled his hips away from hers and prepared to thrust into her. She grasped his buttocks and gave a needy moan, trying to pull him closer.

‘No rush, dear,’ he said, locking his arms around her waist and adjusting himself a little to ensure he was at the right angle of penetration. He tensed up, and then thrust deeply into her, making her cry out.

He continued moving, keeping them slow, controlled and precise to avoid hurting her. His cock penetrated her deeply at the right angle, making her emit short, grunting gasps and moans. Her hands pressed down against his ass, trying to pull him closer and get him to enter her even more deeply. He kept pumping his hips into hers, bringing them closer and then pulling them apart, yet keeping them joined at the genitals. She lifted her legs up, wrapping them around his back and begging him to fuck her harder and deeper. He obliged, his hands slipping down to her ass and squeezing it as he began to thrust into her savagely, allowing some roughness to seep into the gentleness of his fucking.

They went at it like animals, his hips thrusting up and hers pushing up to meet his, letting out cries of intense rapture. His dick was so deep inside her now that it was almost touching her cervix. He moved in and out of her, feeling her already slick pussy turn into a gushing stream as they fucked away, the bedsheets getting stained with their combined juices.

He felt his release come to the fore, and gave a final cry and thrust into her, the tip of his cock hitting her womb. Hot, thick spurts of seed burst out of his cock and filled her womb, pouring into her like a volcano erupting. He pumped all his seed into her, using the force of his thrusts and her desperate humping against him to prolong his orgasm. She felt her juices fill up her vagina and rise upwards, ready to be expelled too. She gave a scream of pleasure and slammed her hips upwards against his, her juices bursting out of her like boiling water spilling over the rim of a saucepan. She held his body to hers and shook around like a leaf in the wind, slapping against his pelvis a few times as her pussy mashed against him and covered his body in her wetness. He reached a hand down to stroke her clit a little, and she squealed in pleasure as she felt more of her fluids gush out on the bed. She moved her pelvis as vigorously as she could, trying to get every last bit of girlcum out of her body and mark him as hers.

When they were done, they collapsed on the bed, groaning and shaking as the effects of their orgasm wore off. They looked into each others’ eyes, and smiled; a shy one spreading across hers, and an understanding one on his. They leaned forwards and kissed again, wrapping their arms around each other and intertwining them, several emotions being transmitted to each other through their gazes.

‘You called me “dear” as you entered me,’ she said quietly, leaning towards him to suck on his neck. ‘Does that mean you enjoyed the sex, or thought we were compatible?’

He looked up, pretending to ponder over the question with all his focus. She gasped and gave him a light punch on the shoulder, giggling in embarrassment. He looked down at her again.

‘Both,’ he responded. 

She smiled and kissed his cheek. He kept a straight face as he looked down at her, even while his heart was crying out to hold her close to him and call her the most beautiful thing who had appeared in his life. 

‘What do you think now?’ she said, pulling the covers over them and pressing herself on him. Her naked breasts brushed against his nipples and hard chest, making her slit moist all over again. She would probably have to walk around naked if she was dripping juices everywhere and leaving a trail, it would be easier than changing panties or washing them every half hour. ‘Are we compatible or not?’

‘I think I need to make sure with another round,’ he sniggered, kissing her on the lips. ‘You game?’

‘You naughty boy,’ she giggled, kissing him back and wrapping them both in the sheets. ‘If you make my pussy sore, take responsibility.’

‘If I get you pregnant, take responsibility for making me fuck you full of my children,’ he responded, his hand reaching down to rub her swollen clit and making her gasp.

‘Um, really?’ she said, another blush crossing her face. ‘You’d fill me with your kids and watch my belly you loved so much turn into a bloated mess?’

‘I don’t know about filling you up with kids,’ he said, his hands rubbing her ass as he prepared to penetrate her again. ‘But I’m more than willing to put in the effort and hours for it. May the rewards be as sweet as the work.’

_To be continued … ?_


End file.
